1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to glare blocking device, and particularly to an integrated device that selectively reduces the intensity of incident light as is propagated toward an optical element.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many sources of illumination producing glare which detrimentally affects various types of optical systems. For example, many outdoor activities are effectuated more comfortably with the use of sunglasses, particularly in times of extreme sunlight. However, with use of conventional sunglasses, all visible light intensity is reduced. This may be problematic, for example, in areas of shade, or, for example, while driving in the less illuminated areas such as trials.
Further, even in at night, artificial light, such as from headlamps of oncoming cars, is propagated onto the eyes of automobile drivers. This is particularly problematic when the headlamps are in high-beam mode, such that the driver is essentially unable to view the road ahead. Additionally, many vehicles are equipped with high-intensity headlamps which have a high-intensity under normal operation, and even higher intensity under high-beam mode of operation. As a driver continues to view the intense headlamps, the driver""s division becomes fatigued, consequently impairing their ability to drive effectively.
Also, with the increase in popularity in laser corrective surgery, many individuals are becoming increasingly sensitive to glare associated with sunlight or artificial light.
Therefore, it will be desirable to provide an efficient and convenient system that solves the above-mentioned problems.
The present invention provides an apparatus for automatically reducing glare produced from a spatial scene by reducing the intensity of light rays propagating from points in the three-dimensional spatial scene towards an optical element having a field of view. The apparatus includes an electro-optical element having an optically transparent surface including a plurality of electrically addressable pixels through which the field of view of the optical element passes. Each pixel has a controllable light transmittance for selectively reducing the intensity of incident light rays propagating from one or more points in the spatial scene, through the pixel, then towards the optical element. The apparatus also includes an image acquisition device for acquiring one or more images of the spatial scene within the field of view of the optical element. A processor is also provided for processing the one or more acquired images and determining at which pixels the light transmittance is to be actively controlled in order to reduce the intensity of incident light rays by a selected amount before reaching the optical element. Further, a control is provided for actively controlling the light transmittance of the determined pixels so that after incident light rays propagate through the determined pixels, the incident light rays propagate towards the optical element with an intensity reduced by the selected amount, so that glare produced from the spatial scene is automatically reduced. To provide for convenient and portable operation of the apparatus, a power supply may be integrated within the apparatus for providing electrical power to the image acquisition device, the processor, and control.
The above-discussed and other features and advantages of the present invention will be appreciated and understood by those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and drawings.